


One Bed With Number Two

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: There is only one bed...you will have to share





	One Bed With Number Two

“I’m so tired.” You let out a yawn. “As soon as you get this door open I’m passing right out.”

“It’s dark. I’m having a hard time lining up the key.” Diego fiddled with the door.

“The great number two not having perfect aim?” You leaned against the rail of the motel balcony. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.” He shook his head. “And it’s not the aim. The key doesn’t fit. Maybe they gave us the wrong one.”

“Jam it in there.” You put your hand over Diego’s and pushed hard.

Sure enough there was some resistance, but the key went in the slot. Diego glanced over his shoulder at you with a smirk. His smile sent a shiver down your spine and you realized you were inches from his face.

“Sorry.” You pulled your hand away and stepped back.

“Are you sure I’m the superhero here?” Diego turned back around and opened the door.

Why would his smile make you shiver? Why were you uncomfortable being close to him? You were tired. That was all.

“We’ve got another long day tomorrow. We should both go to bed.” Diego flipped on the light.

You followed him into the room and almost smacked into his back when he stopped walking.

“Why the traffic jam?” You looked over and saw the bed. “Oh.”

“I can go asks for another room?” Diego’s voice went up a pitch.

Maybe he noticed your earlier flinch away. The last thing you wanted was to make the man uncomfortable.

“No.” You dropped your bag in the chair. “It’s late. Besides we’ve shared a bed before.”

“When we were kids Y/N.” He didn’t move as you plopped down on the edge and took off your shoes.

“You’re still a kid.” You tossed your shoe at him.

He didn’t move as it clunked against his chest. A smile crossed your face.

“I guess I’m the one with perfect aim tonight.” You undid the fly on your jeans and shimmied them off.

“Do you want to change in the bathroom?” Diego looked away.

“Um…I sleep in my underwear and shirt every night. You know this.” Now he was the one acting weird. “Just because we have to share a bed doesn’t mean I’m going to change my routine.”

You reached behind you and unhooked your bra, shimming the thing off and yanking it through one of your sleeves.

“If you feel like sleeping in extra clothes be my guest.” You pulled down the blanket. “But I’m passing out.”

You cuddled into the bed and under the blanket.

You heard some shuffling and assumed Diego was getting down to his boxers. The way he slept every night too. The light clicked off and the bed dipped next to you. There was nothing weird about this. Just two friends sharing a bed. You sighed in contentment as you drifted off to sleep.

The room was hot. Your body was hot. You rolled your shoulders and felt sticky skin behind you. Your eyes popped and you tried to shoot up, but a hand on your hip held you in place.

“Shhhh Y/N, its just me.” Diego kissed your neck.

“What? What are you doing?” This wasn’t a friendly position.

“What we both know you want.” His fingers fanned out over your stomach and dipped below the band of your panties.

“Huh?” You didn’t understand. This wasn’t what you wanted. He was your best friend.

While your brain tried to process your body didn’t react and his hand cupped your sex. You gasped and grabbed his wrist, ready to yank it away when his fingers touched your clit with the exact amount of pressure in the exact right spot. You froze as a moan left your mouth.

“Hmmm.” He kissed your neck as he started to rub your bundle of nerves in a way that brought to life nerves you didn’t know you had. “You’ve been teasing me forever. How long did you think you could get away with it?”

“Nooooooo.” You couldn’t get the protest out before his fingertips made you lose concentration again.

Whatever he was doing brought you from zero to infinity in a manner of seconds. You parted your legs to give him easier access. He shifted on the bed and slid his other hand down your ass. Diego kept going until he was at your pussy. One finger entered you with ease and another moan came out.

“Strutting around in front of me with that ass?” He nipped at your neck. “Taunting me with those evil looks?”

He moved his fingers in a way that was indescribable. Your body already started to shake with need. You were torn if you wanted a release or for him to touch you like this until the end of forever.

“Well jokes on you.” He put his mouth next to your ear. “I requested one bed, but you were right about one thing?”

You were moving your body in unison with his touches, as your release began to crest. You tilted your head to look up at him. Even in the dark you saw the lust on his face, the way he was looking at you like a predator.

His fingers twisted and pulsed against you. The orgasm came crashing down hard. You screamed and felt like you were losing control over any functions. Your body was not your own. It belonged to Diego.

“I always have perfect aim.”


End file.
